Aero
by resressrs
Summary: Robin, Hawk, Avis, and Ren are the last survivors of the Aero Tribe. They are being hunted down by wolf-creatures known as Erasers. But, when they find a letter that says that they are from Mongolia, they are transported to Fairy Tail and their adventure begins.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Characters  
Ren- 15 year old girl with long chocolate brown hair.  
Avis- 8 year old girl with curly blonde hair.  
Hawk-14 year old girl with short jet-black hair.  
Robin-16 year old boy with short black hair.

Prologue

"I gotta keep running... I gotta keep running... Or the white coats will take me back..." I muttered to myself. I was a 15 year old girl with long chocolate brown hair.

"AHH!" Screamed a small 8 year old girl with curly blonde hair as she fell.

"AVIS!" Screamed a 14 year old girl with short jet-black hair.

"I think I twisted my ankle..." She said weakly.

"I'll carry her." Said the 16 year old black-haired boy as she picked up Avis.

"Thank you..." She said with a faint smile before falling unconscious from tiredness.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING!" I yelled as the white coats were coming into view and we started running to the cliff.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Hawk screamed as we were nearing the cliff and we knew what she meant.

"Aero!" We all shouted as we sprouted wings and flew up into the night sky escaping the white coats.


	2. Chapter 1:Spells

Chapter 1:Spells

"Ugh. Last night was rough." I said waking up in the cave we hid in.

"You're telling me." Robin agreed.

"Someday those white coats need to die." Hawk said with a dead look in her eyes.

"Where are we?" Avis asked finally waking up.

"In a cave." Robin answered.

"Why are they hunting us?" Avis asked.

"Because of our tribe." Hawk answered.

"Because we can use magic." I said putting my hands on my face.

"But if we can use magic, then why don't we use it against the white coats?"

"Because they would try to capture us more." Robin answered.

"Why don't we go take a look at the remains of the village? We aren't to far from it." Hawk said pointing into the distance.

"True. Maybe we will be able to scavenge some things." Robin answered.

"Sure. That might be the place that the white coats won't find us." I said.

"I want to see if Eve is still there." Avis answered.

"So it's settled..." I said.

"AERO!" We all shouted as wings popped onto our backs and we flew to the village.

"Wow!" We all said as we stared at the remains of the village.

"EVE!" Avis yelled landing on the ground and running over to a small white cat.

"Avis!" The cat said running over to her.

"It's been forever!" Avis said pulling Eve into a tight hug.

"I know. But I found something that you might want to look at..." Eve said leading us to a small basement and to a small chest.

"It says to Hawk and Robin." Robin read on the side of the box.

"Then let's open it brother." Hawk said as they both opened the box.

"A letter. Dear children, I know that what you are about to read may come might be a shock. But, our tribe isn't from this world, we are from a place known as Mongolia. You probably have wondered why you have magic. You are not normal humans, you are witches and wizards. Please take this letter to the guild master of Fairy Tail. He will tell you about your past. So please use this spell in the box to get to Mongolia. You will always be in our hearts. Love, Mom and Dad." Robin read as tears formed in his eyes.

"Let's do the spell." Hawk said as she grabbed the spell.

"Grab hands with your friends and repeat Take us to Mongolia. To Fairy Tail where our parents once were." She read as we all grabbed hands.

"Take us to Mongolia. To Fairy Tail where our parents once were..." We all said as the world faded away into nothingness.

Sorry for such the short chapter guys.


	3. Chapter 2:Fairy Tail

Chapter 2:Fairy Tail

"Where are we?" I asked as we were outside a building.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed at the sleeping people next to me.

"WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP!" They all shouted.

"Look where we are." I told them.

"Where?" Robin asked looking at the buildings around us.

"I don't know. But I think this building is where our parents wanted us to go." I said pointing to the huge building in front of us.

"I guess so." Hawk said with a shrug as we all got up.

"Hello?" We asked as we opened the doors to see a room with only a few people in it.

"Hello." Said a girl with white hair as she smiled at us.

"Do you know where we could find the guild master?" Robin asked.

"Why do you need to see him?" She asked.

"We have something for him." Hawk said holding up the letter.

"Ok. Master Makarov! There are some people here to see you!" The woman called upstairs as a small man came out of a room and he came over to us.

"Hello children." He said coming over to us.

"Hello. We have a letter for you." Hawk said handing him the letter and he read it.

"Your part the Aero tribe?" He asked.

"Yes we are part of the Aero tribe." Robin said.

"And you two are Neyaña Sirius and Hydaku Uchiha's children." He said turning to Robin and Hawk.

"Yes. All they said in the letter was to see you." Hawk said.

"Yes they did. Your parents were both some of the strongest mages in all of the Fiore Kingdom. But, they left one day and went to a different world because the evil wizard Zeref was hunting them for their powers. Before they left they said that when their children came to the guild to take care of them." He said.

"Well we should probably introduce our selves. I am Robin." Robin said.

"I am Hawk." Hawk said.

"I am Ren." I said.

"I am Avis." Avis said.

"And I am Eve." Said the small cat.

"Ah well I should ask you If you would like to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"We will join." Hawk said.

"Then WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" He said inviting us in with a warm welcome.

"Show me where you want the guild mark." The woman said.

"My shoulder please." Robin said turning his arm as she stamped a purple mark.

"My Shoulder." Hawk said turning her arm as she stamped a black mark.

"My hand." I said holding out my hand as she stamped a pink mark.

"My hand." Avis said holding out my hand as she stamped a blue mark.

"And my back." Eve said showing the woman her back as she stamped a light green mark.

"Now you are officially a part of Fairy Tail." He said.

"Thank you, but it's getting late so we better get going." We all said waving goodbye.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked us.

"We'll find a place." Robin said with a smile as we left.

"So where to now?" We asked him.

"We'll find a place." He answered as we walked through town only to find nothing.

"I guess we will look elsewhere. Aero." He said as silver wings appeared on his back.

"Aero." The rest of us said as wings appeared on our backs and we took of towards the forest.

"Here is a nice spot." He said as we spotted a big cave.

"Yeah. When we earn some money we could make this place like a house." Hawk said.

"I like it." I said taking a look inside to see it was very spacious.

"I like it too." Avis said as she sat down against a wall and fell asleep fast.

"When we add furniture then it will be quite nice." Eve said.

"Well in the morning, why don't we take a job?" Robin suggested.

"I like that..." I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3:Jobs

Chapter 3:Jobs

"Morning." I said as I woke up to the smell of eggs cooking.

"Where did you get the fire?" I asked Robin.

"When you were sleeping I got you to light the fire with your elemental magic." He said handing me some eggs.

"WHAT!? I DID WHAT IN MY SLEEP!?" I said loudly as I ate some eggs.

"Never mind..." Robin said turning away.

"Morning." Said Eve and Avis as they came back into the room from an early morning flight.

"HAWK WAKE UP!" I said as I kicked her side.

"UGH!" She yelled as she woke up and I flashed her a smile.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REN!" She yelled as she started chasing me.

"Robin, a little help?" I asked him.

"Fine. Storm Magic Shock." He said shooting Hawk with a small blast of lightning.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"No problem." He replied.

"So, we should head over to the guild for a job. Right?" Avis asked.

"Yep. Let's head over there now." Robin replied as he put out the fire.

"Aero!" We all shouted as wings appeared on our backs and we flew over to the guild.

"Morning." We said as we greater the white haired woman.

"Morning." She replied back with a smile.

"Ooh. This job looks good." I said showing my friends a job poster for helping slay some monsters that attacked a city.

"This looks easy and the reward is 100,000 jewels." Robin said with a grin.

"Hey, can we take this job?" We said showing the paper to the white haired woman.

"Sure." She said.

"Alright, Let's go!" Hawk said as we left the guild for the job.

"Should we fly or take a train?" Robin asked.

"We should take a train so we don't waste magic." I said.

"We should fly so we will get there faster." Hawk said.

"I want to go on the train." Avis said.

"Ok we will take the train." Robin said as we went to the train station and we hopped onto a train.

"This is nice." Avis said as we sat down in some empty seats.

"I wonder what kind of monsters we are fighting?" Hawk said as she sat back and put her feet up.

"According to the flyer, they are wolf creatures." I said reading it over.

"But, who cares because with 100,000 jewels we can buy beds for our cave-house." Robin said.

"It looks like we are here. Man that was a short ride." Avis said hopping out of the seat with Eve.

"I wonder where these creatures are?" Robin said.

*Scream*

"Must be that way." Hawk said.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Yelled the wolf-creature as we came into the clearing.

"Oh gods. It's the white-coats creatures. Erasers." Robin said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"It's been a while." I said stepping forward towards the Erasers.

"CAPTURE THEM ALL!" The leader shouted as the others ran forwards.

"Ex-Quipt:Flame Emperor." I said as my outfit changed into a long red and orange robe with a large yellow gem on my chest.

"Fire Magic: Flame Shooter!" I said as I shot flame balls at the Erasers.

"Storm Magic:Lightning!" Robin said as he shot most of the Erasers with blasts of lightning.

"AHHHH!" Hawk screamed as an Eraser clawed her back.

"Just Kidding." She said with a smirk as the one who clawed her was sucked into a hole.

"Water Magic:Tsunami." Avis said as she knocked the remaining Erasers over with a giant wave.

"We did it, but one more thing..." I said as I went over to the leader and grabbed the collar of his shirt "WHY'D YOU ATTACK THIS TOWN!"

"We were just following orders." He said.

"From who?" I asked still clutching his shirt.

"Jeb. He wanted us to capture you four. The survivors of the Aero Tribe."

"D***IT!" I shouted as I threw him hard into a wall.

"WHY DOES HE WANT US BACK!" I yelled into the sky as I broke down and cried.

"It's ok Ren. We will be here for you. We will make sure the white-coats don't harm you." He said helping me up as tears stained my face.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Let's go." Hawk and Avis said with an inviting tone of voice which reminded me that I have a loving family and we headed over to the train station as one happy family.

"Thank you." The mayor of the city said as he came to us at the train station.

"No problem." Robin replied.

"Wait I forgot to give you something... Here." He said handing us the reward and a crystal.

"A crystal?" We asked.

"It will make the holders magic twice as strong than it is already." He said.

"Thank you. Ren you can have it." Robin said handing me the crystal.

"Thank you. I will have it made into a necklace when we get home." I said.

"Well bye." The mayor said waving us off as the train started home.


	5. Chapter 4:Natsu

Chapter 4:Natsu

"That was a good job yesterday." I said waking up in a sleeping bag.

"Yep. It went well." Said Robin as today he was cooking breakfast on a stove.

"I think this cave will soon be fit to call home." I said touching one of the stone walls and opening the door to outside (we bought sleeping bags, a stove, and a door).

"Woh!" I said stepping out of the way as a column of fire shot my way. "I'll go take a look... Aero!" I said as I flew done to where the fire came from.

"Who are you?" A voice asked me as I just touched the ground.

"I'm Ren and you are?" I asked the pink-haired boy.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." He said with a grin.

"So you do fire magic." I said to him.

"Yep. I am a Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." He said.

"Hm so your in Fairy Tail."

"Yep. Oh you must be a new member." He said looking at the mark on my hand.

"Yes. I am Ren. One of the Four Survivors of the Aero Tribe. I use Elemental Magic, Equip, and Aera. I said.

"You use Aera too?" Said a small blue cat that was holding a fish.

"Yep and you look like my friend Eve." I said.

"Eve?" They both asked.

"Yup Eve. She is a small white cat with green eyes that can talk and fly." I said.

"That's just like Happy." Natsu said.

"Oh. That's why they look similar. But, I need to get going before my friend comes looking for me. Aera." I said forming my orange, yellow, and brown spotted wings.

"Wow! Your wings are beautiful!" He said staring up at me in awe.

"Thank you!" I called back as I flew home.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Robin yelled at me when I came back into the cave-house.

"I was just stretching my wings." I said as I grabbed my breakfast.

"I heard you talking to someone." He said.

"Fine. I was talking to someone else in the guild. Happy now?" I asked him as I munched on my toast.

"If it was someone else from the guild, then that's fine." He said sitting down next to me.

"You want to wake those two sleepy-heads up?" I asked with a malicious smile as he understood what I was asking him.

"You bet!" He said as we crept closer to Hawk and Avis.

"Water Magic: Water Gun." I said shooting a small blast of water into Hawks face.

"Storm Magic:Blizzard." He said covering both of them in a layer of snow.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up." I said as we bolted for the door.

"Aera!" We both shouted as I gained my orange, yellow, and brown spotted wings while he gained his silver wings.

"Man those two are going to be pissed when they wake up." I said as we flew to town.

"Yeah you're probably right." He said as we saw a large crowd chanting "Beat him Erza, Burn her Natsu,Cut him to pieces Erza!"

"Let's get a better look." I said as we swooped down lower.

"Oh it's Natsu. He was the person I met earlier." I said to Robin.

"He looks strong." He said staring at Natsu.

"GO NATSU!" I shouted from the sky.

"Ren?" He asked looking towards the sky as Erza took that moment and punched him in the stomach which caused him collapsed.

"ERZA WINS!" People yelled as they left.

"Are you alright Natsu?" I asked as I landed next to him.

"Ren?" He asked as I helped him up.

"Yes it's me, Ren." I answered.

"Who are you?" The scarlet haired girl Natsu was fighting asked me.

"I am Ren and he is Robin." I said.

"Hello Ren and Robin. I am Erza." She said.

"REN! ROBIN! WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Two people screamed from the sky.

"They woke up already!" I said as the two girls descended.

"Friends of yours?" Erza asked.

"More like family." I said as they landed next to us.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Screamed two wet, cold, and angry girls.

"Aera!" Robin and I shouted as we flew away from the angry girls.


	6. Chapter 5:Erasers

Chapter 5:Erasers

"Are you two still mad at us?" I asked Avis and Hawk the next morning.

"YES!" They both shouted.

"Fine, be mad at us." I said.

"Who wants to go to the guild today for some training?" Robin asked us.

"YES!" We all shouted as Avis and Hawk weren't mad at us anymore.

"Great. Let's go. Aera." He said as his wings appeared.

"Aera." The rest of us said as our wings appeared.

"Let's go!" We shouted as we flew towards the guild.

"It's always fun to fly." Avis said as we landed in front of the door.

"Hey Natsu and Erza." I said waving to them as we walked into the door.

"Hello Ren and Robin." They called back.

"Who are those people?" A blonde girl, a blue haired man, and a blue haired girl asked.

"I am Ren." I said with a smile.

"I am Robin." Robin said.

"I am Hawk." Hawk said.

"I am Avis." Avis said with a wave and a cute smile.

"And I am Eve." Eve said coming out from behind Avis.

"Hello. I am Lucy." The blonde girl said.

"I am Gray." The boy with blue hair said.

"I am Wendy." The blue haired girl said.

"And I am Charle." A small white cat in an outfit said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." We said.

"WERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THE BIRD KIDS!" A wolf man said as he broke down the door.

"D***it. They found us already." Robin said under his breathe before turning to the wolf men.

"Hello Ari. It's so nice to see you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh it's you Ren." He said with a glare.

"Aera." Robin said as he gained his silver wings and he flew over the wolf men.

"If you want me, then you better catch me!" He yelled as some of the wolf men started chasing him.

"Ex-Quipt: Night Queen." I said as my clothes changed into a long black dress with a silver trim and a silver crown on top of my head.

"Hawk." I said as she knew what I was planning to do.

"Dark Magic:Shooter." We both said shooting down most of the Erasers as they were starting to charge at us.

"Water Magic: Orbs." Avis said as the water vapor in the air started to form balls and they rained down onto the Erasers.

"We have to help them!" Natsu and Gray said as they started coming towards us.

"I think they are ok without us." Erza said as she stopped the two boys from coming towards us.

"Ex-Quipt:Snow Girl." I said as my black dress changed into a long white dress with light blue sparkles in it.

"Snow magic:Flurries." I said as it started snowing over the Erasers.

"Dark Magic:Vortex." Hawk said as a hole opened up under the Erasers and sucked them in.

"Now let's go help Robin." I said as we walked out of the door.

Robins POV

"D***it." I thought as the Erasers were gaining on me.

"I have to attack. Storm Magic:Electricity." I said as my body started glowing with electricity and I dived down and shocked all of the Erasers.

"If I knew it would be that easy, then I should have done it earlier." I said kicking one of the Erasers over.

"ROBIN! ARE YOU OK?" Ren screamed as she ran towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Let's get rid of these Erasers. Dark Magic:Vortex." Hawk said as holes opened up under the Erasers and they fell through.

"Now let's get back to the guild." I said as we all walked back to the guild.


	7. Chapter 6:The Bird Kids

Chapter 6:The Bird Kids

Ren's POV

"What were those creatures earlier?" Erza asked me as we came back into the guild.

"Erasers. Half wolf half human. They have been trying to capture us for the last year or so because we are the survivors of the Aero Tribe." Robin said.

"Aero Tribe?" She asked.

"The Aero tribe was a group of people that could use Aera magic." I said as I gained my orange, yellow, and brown spotted wings.

"Wow! Your wings are beautiful!" Erza, Lucy, and Wendy said staring at them in awe.

"Thank you, but I think Robin's are even more beautiful." I said as he gained his silver wings.

"Well we better get going."Hawk said as she started to walk away.

"Ok then bye." They said as we left.

"Why did we leave?" I asked Hawk once we left.

"Because I overheard some people talking about the S class wizard tortament. So I thought we should train for it if we get picked." She said.

"Ok and I NEED THAT!" I squealed as I saw an outfit with an green bikini top and and a blue water proof skirt with sandals.

"Water armor." Robin read of the card.

"Please can I get it." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You can go buy it." He said handing me our money and I headed into the store.

"Wow!" I squealed as I looked at all the armor to choose from.

"May I help you?" A sales woman asked me.

"Yeah I would like the water armor in the window please." I said.

"Sure. Here you go." She said handing me the outfit.

"Also, that one over there." I said pointing to a white and gold set of armor with a gold headpiece.

"Oh the light armor. That's our best seller." She said handing me the other armor and I handed her the money.

"Thank you! Come again!" She said as I walked out of the store.

"Let's go." I said as I came out of the store.

"So you got the water armor." Robin said.

"Yep and it was even more beautiful up close." I said as we started walking through town.

"You know what we should practice?" Avis said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Air battles. Fighting in the air." She said.

"Great idea!" Hawk said as she gained her Silver and black wings while Avis gained her pale blue and green wings.

"Aera." Robin and I said as we flew back home.

"Let's start training once I put my armor in the house." I said as I flew inside and set my bags down on my sleeping bag and flew out again.

"Now let's start." I said with a smile.

"Storm Magic:Electricity." Robin said as he was covered with a glowing yellow light and he started going into a dip.

"Nice. Now it's my turn. Dark Magic:Moon Sword." Hawk said as she gained a powerful looking white sword white a black handle.

"Let's fight. Ex-Quipt:Demon Swords." I said as two long black curved swords appeared in each of my hands and I charged towards her.

"Man your powerful." She said as I slashed at her legs.

"Their not called demon swords for nothing." I said as my swords released a black light at her leg.

"AHH!" She screamed as the light burned her ankle.

"Stop fighting you two! We are just training!" Robin yelled at us.

"Sorry Robin." We called to him.

"Water Magic:Cyclone." Avis said as she was surrounded by a column of spinning water.

"Now that we have tested our powers, let's practice our flying." Robin said.

"WOO HOO!" I yelled as I flew at max speed.

"This is fun!" Avis yelled as she was doing a somersault.

"I am getting dizzy." Hawk said as she was doing a max speed twist move.

"I never knew I could do this." Robin said as he was also flying at max speed.

"I'm tired." I said as the sun was just setting over the horizon.

"Me too. Let's call it a night." Robin said as we started to head home.

"Good Night." I said to them as I crawled into my sleeping bag and drifted of to sleep.

"Morning." I said to Robin as I woke up.

"Morning." He calls back.

"I am going to take a look into town. Ok?"

"That's fine." He said handing me some money.

"Bye." I called as I flew into town.

"What the heck." I said as I picked up a magazine titled Sorcerer Magazine.

"The Bird-Kids. Mysterious children with wings were seen flying above Mongolia lat evening. They looked no older than 16 and we could she that these kids had Fairy Tail guild marks. The pictures below are some that one of our reporters took." I read quietly to myself as I payed for the magazine.

"Look it's one of the bird kids!" Someone yelled as they looked up at me flying above the city.

"D***." I said to myself as I had to switch to max speed to escape the people looking up at me.

"Robin. Take a look at this." I said as I threw the magazine at him.

"D***." He said reading the article.

"Yep. This is bad." I said as I woke up Avis and Hawk.

"Now let's go to the guild. It's the day they announce the participants for the S class wizard tortament." I said as we all flew towards the guild.


	8. Chapter 7:The S Class Wizards

Chapter 7: The S Class Wizards

"We made it just in time." I said out of breathe as we made it to the guild.

"Fairy Tail! As you may have known, it is the end of the year again. So, I will now announce the examinees in this year's S-Class Advancement Exam!" The master says as he came on stage and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"The Exam will be held in the Flora Forest." He said as everyone reacted with suprise.

"As you might know, this place is know for it's crystal caves, tall mountains, lakes, and of course it's forest. So I thought it would be a good place to hold the exams." He said as everyone continued to look at him.

"The people I have chosen are

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

Levy McGarden

Natsu Dragneel

Robin Sirius

and Ren Ayame!"

Everyone acted with surprise.

"Huh? We were chosen?!" Robin and I said with surprise.

"You did it!" Erza said coming over to us.

"Since this is the first for some of you, here are the rules. For all the people I have named, you must find a partner by the end of this week. There are two rules for the partners you can choose. One: They must be a Fairy Tail member and two, you cannot partner with a S-Class wizard. More information based on this exam will be explained as we approach the location. At the end of this week, we will meet here at noon. Get a good night's sleep everyone! That is all!"

Then, everyone started cheering.

AFTER THE ANNOUNCEMENT

"Master, why were Robin and I chosen for the Exam?" I asked him.

"Because I saw how much power each of you held. Your brother had a leader quality and you my dear hold some rare magic. Not many people can use the four elements." He said.

"Thank you for the explanation." I told him as I turned to Avis.

"Avis, do you want to be my partner for the exam?" I asked her.

"YES!" She yelled as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Hawk do you want to be my partner for the exam?" I heard Robin say.

"Sure. Let's win brother." Hawk said shaking his hand.

"Hey Erza." I said to her.

"Hello Ren." She answered.

"I was wondering if you had any tips on how I can requipt faster?" I asked her.

"Well, I wish I could tell you but that would be a violation of the rules." She said.

"That's ok." I said back.

"YOU'RE PARTNERING WITH LOKE AGAIN!" I heard Lucy yell at Gray.

"Yeah why?" He answered back.

"You know what I don't care anymore." Lucy said sitting back down with a pouty face.

"Are you ok?" I asked Lucy.

"Yeah it's just that Gray partnered with my strongest spirit." She replied.

"Oh well. I think you could find someone stronger." I said as Avis and I sat down next to her.

"Hey Lucy I can be your partner." Said a girl with brown hair that was drinking.

"Sure Cana. You can be my partner." Lucy said back to her.

"Happy you can be my partner." I heard Natsu say across the room.

"Aye." The small blue cat said flying over to Natsu.

"Lisanna can you be my partner?" Asked the blue haired girl named Levy.

"Sure." Answered the white haired girl.

"FIGHT ME GRAY!" Natsu yelled as he dived at Gray, but Gray side-stepped which caused Natsu to head toward me.

"Wind Magic:Cyclone." I said pushing Gray and Natsu into the wall behind them.

"YOU CAN USE WIND MAGIC?!" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I can use the four elements and requipt." I told her.

"COOL! I only can do Celestial Magic." She said.

"That's still cool because you can call spirits from another world." I told her.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Gray said as he got up.

"Sorry I was only aiming at Natsu." I told him.

"BUT YOU HIT ME TOO! ICE-MAKE LANCE!" He yelled shooting ice arrows at me.

"Water Magic:Wall." Avis said making a water wall that protected her, Lucy, and I from the arrows.

"Thank you Avis. Ex-Quipt:Elemental Blades." I said as two multicolored blades formed in my hands and I increased speed. A second later I had a sword pointed at Gray's throat.

"Just remember this, Never anger me. Ever again because I have been through things that you couldn't even imagine." I said taking the sword away from his neck.

"I will not hold back during the Exams." I said to them as Avis and I left the guild.


	9. Chapter 8:Training

Chapter 8:Training

"You are getting stronger." Avis told me outside of the guild.

"Yeah I am, but you are to Avis." I told her as we started walking throughout town.

"Oh yeah we need to stop at the jewelers." I said as we went inside the shop.

"Oh you must be Ren Ayame! Here you go!" The sales lady said handing me the crystal necklace.

"Thank you!" I said to her as I handed her the money.

"Now let's go home." I said as we gained our wings and we flew home.

"Ren I'm nervous about the Exams." Avis said to me as we were flying home.

"I am to, but if we try our best then we will be fine." I told her as we landed by a lake.

"Let's train." I said with a smile.

"Ok." Avis answered.

"I am going to teach you how to use a sword." I told her.

"YEAH! Water Magic: Swords." Avis said as she created some water swords.

"Those look like good blades. Ex-Quipt:Dual Blades." I said as I created two swords.

"Now let's start." I said.

LATER THAT EVENING...

"Wow! You have improved greatly!" I told Avis as she now had enough power to slice through tree trunks.

"Thank you Ren!" Avis said with a smile.

"It was nothing. Now all we have to do is wait until the exams start." I told her.

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Good you're all here." The master said as we all arrived at the guild for the exams.

"As you know there is only one person who will become an S Class Wizard. So everyone try your best." The master said as he lead us to the carriages out front.

"Avis let's beat everyone!" I said as we high-fived before we got into the carriage.

"This is going to be a long ride..." I said as Avis fell asleep on my lap.

"We are arriving at the Flora forest." The master said from the front of the carriages.

"Avis wake up, we are here." I whispered in her ear and she woke up.

"There are 6 caves. Choose one and follow it. Each cave will have a certain something within them. For example, a cave will have a battle with a S-Class Wizard,a cave will have a battle with your fellow opponents, and a cave will be empty, showing that you will be able to pass without any battles or fightingWhoever looses a battle is eliminated from the exam! Everyone understands?"

Everyone replied "Yes Master."

"NOW GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as we ran away.

"You wanna be a cheater?" I asked Avis.

"Sure." She said.

"Aera. Max Speed." We said as gained wings and flew at max speed to gate 1.

Gate 1: Ren and Avis

Gate 2: Robin and Hawk

Gate 3: Gray and Loke

Gate 4: Lucy and Cana

Gate 5: Levy and Lisanna

Gate 6: Natsu and Happy

"Hello." We called through the cave.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"ERZA!" We shouted as we came into the clearing.

"Hello Ren and Avis." She said.

"We won't hold back." I said as we got into a fighting stance and we lunged at Erza.


	10. Chapter 9:Battles

Chapter 9: Battles

"Aera. Ex-Quipt:Demon Blades." I said in mid air as my wings formed and I equipped two black curved swords.

"Water Magic:Swords." Avis said as she created two water swords.

"Ex-Quipt: Sea Empress." Erza said as she changed into an outfit that looks like it was made out of seaweed.

"That armor makes it so water magic doesn't affect it." I called down to Avis.

"Thank you Ren. Ice-make Cannon." She said as she equipped a large ice cannon and she shot a cannonball at Erza.

"Since when could you use ice magic." She asked as she cut through the cannon ball.

"Since Ren taught me using one of her ex-quipts." She said with a smile.

"Demon Blade:Shockwave." I said sending black waves of energy at Erza's back when she was distracted.

"AHH!" She yelled falling over. "I can't lose that easy..." Erza said before falling unconscious.

"What did you do?" Avis asked me.

"I found the weakness in her armor. Which was her back because her armor didn't reach there." I said as we continued through the cave.

"So you made it through Erza." The guild master said as we emerged.

"Yup and it was a 1 hit KO." I said as I made my swords disappear.

"Oh really. Then that attack must have been strong." He said.

"Not really. I just found the weakness in her armor and hit that spot." I said with a shrug.

"WOO HOO! I WON!" Natsu yelled running out of his cave.

"Who were you fighting?" I asked him.

"Gildarts and you?" He asked.

"Erza." I said.

"You beat Erza?" He said in awe.

"Yep, but she wasn't that tough." I said with a shrug as Robin's team and Lucy's team emerged from the caves.

"So you four are the only ones left." Master said.

"Yep." We all said.

"Now for part two of the exams. You will battle each other and the two winners will fight each other. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes!" We all said.

"Good now for the first battle, Lucy vs Ren." He said as we went to the battlefield.

"I won't hold back." I said to Lucy.

"Me neither." She said as we shook hands.

"Let the battle BEGIN!" The master yelled.

"Open gate of the golden bull. Taurus." Lucy said as a giant cow with a battle axe appeared.

"What nice body you have Lucy." The cow said.

"Thank you, but attack." Lucy said as the cow charged towards me.

"Ex-Quipt: Wind Armor." I said as I changed into a white bikini top with a a light blue feathered skirt.

"Aera. Wind Magic:Cyclone." I said as I gained my wings and flew above them and shot my attack which knocked Lucy out.

"WINNER REN!" The master called as I walked off the field.

"Second Battle Natsu vs Robin." Master said as the two boys walked into the battlefield.

"Good Luck." Robin said to Natsu as they shook hands.

"Now let the battle BEGIN!" The master called.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist." Natsu said as he charged towards Robin with a flaming fist.

"Storm Magic:Lightning." He said as he shot a lightning bolt at Natsu, but he ate the lightning.

"Thanks for the meal. Now I'm all fired up. Fire-Lightning Dragon:Roar." Natsu said shooting a fire and lightning blast at a still shocked Robin.

"WINNER NATSU!" Master called as Hawk pulled Robin out of the field.

"Now for the last battle, Natsu vs Ren." He said after Hawk took Robin away.

"I'm not going to hold back." I said while flashing a smile to him as we shook hands.

"Me neither." He said.

"Ex-Quipt:Water Warrior." I said changing into my green bikini top with a blue skirt and a pair of sandals as I charged towards him.

"Water Magic:Shooter." I said shooting water at him but he dodged it.

"Fire Dragon's iron fist." He said as he raced towards me with a fiery fist.

"Water Magic:Mermaid Dance." I said as I created a bunch of water mermaids that attacked him.

"I will not lose." He said getting back up from the attack.

"We'll see about that. Water Magic:Sphere." I said creating a giant water ball that I hurled at him.

"Fire Dragon's:Dazzling Gleam." He said attacking my water sphere with a fire one.

"Ex-Quipt: Light Armor." I said as my outfit changed into a white and gold breast plate with a long white metal skirt and a gold headpiece while holding a white and yellow staff.

"Fire Dragon:Roar." He said shooting a fiery column at me.

"Light Magic: Slice." I said as I cut with my staff through the attack as if it were nothing

"Fire Dragon:Iron Punch." He said charging at me again with a fiery punch.

"This should end this. Light Magic:Starry Night." I said as a bunch of stars fell from the sky and knocked him out.

"WINNER REN!" Master called as I fell down unconscious.


	11. Chapter 10:Falcon

Chapter 10: Falcon

"Where am I?" I asked as I woke up in a white tent.

"You are in the medical tent." The white haired woman said as she came in to check on me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"About 3 days." She said handing me a plate of food.

"Thank you." I said to her as I started to dig in.

"Did you know that you are the youngest person to become an S class wizard in the guild?" She aid to me.

"Wasn't Erza the youngest?" I asked.

"She was, but she was half a year older than you when she won." She said.

"Oh. Well thank you for the food." I said as I handed her the plate.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Robin, Hawk, Avis, and Eve yelled as they came to check on me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I got up to look at the trophy with a medal on top of it.

"I can't believe that I am an S Class Wizard." I said admiring the trophy.

"You tried your best and you won because of it." Robin said.

"Well I better go check on Erza, Natsu, and Lucy since I beat them pretty badly." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Congratulations!" Natsu, Lucy, and Erza said when I walked into the room.

"Thank you and are you ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're fine." They all answered.

"That's good because I don't know what I would do if you were still injured." I said sitting down next to them.

"I didn't know you had a soft heart." Natsu said.

"Well I do and Erza you know I just stole your title for the youngest person to become an S Class Wizard?" I asked her.

"WHAT?!" She said with a startled look.

"Yup my birthday is in July and yours is in January so I am younger." I said to her.

"D***IT!" Erza screamed fuming as she left the room.

"She is a monster, so be careful around her." Natsu whispered.

"ERZA, NATSU CALLED YOU A MONSTER!" I yelled out of the room.

"NATSU!" She screamed coming back with an I'm going to kill you look.

"AHHHH!" Natsu screamed jumping out of the window and Erza followed him.

"Ok now that they are both gone, I need to tell you something." I said to Lucy.

"What?" She asked.

"You know those wolf-creatures that attacked the guild last week?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well those creatures have been trying to take us back to the school. The school is a place where they kept us in dog cages and barely fed us anything. Also, they would preform tests on us like putting us in a maze and electrocuting us when we didn't go fast enough. The reason I am telling you this is because I overheard them once saying that they were going to capture someone named Lucy Heartfilia so they could take your family's fortune. So, you must be near someone at all times." I told her.

"What!" She said with a terror stricken face.

"Also, I am not joking because they would probably feed you to the Erasers once they took your money." I told her as I left the room.

"I need to stretch my wings." I thought as I walked out of the tent.

"Aera." I said forming my wings and flying over the forest.

"This is the life." I said as I landed on a giant tree and laid back to relax.

"Is that you Ren?" I heard a voice ask me from above.

"FALCON!" I screamed as I talked the figure that landed next to me.

"I thought you were dead." I said with tears in my eyes.

"And I thought you were dead..." He said as he fell unconscious in my arms.

"I WILL HELP YOU!" I screamed picking him up and carried him to the medical tent.

"Please help this boy!" I yelled as I carried him into the medical tent.

"I will." Said Wendy as she walked over to him.

"It looks like malnutrition and like he was in a battle." She said as she examined the claw marks on his back and legs.

"Thank you for helping him even though you don't know who he is." I said to Wendy as tears stained my face.

"He seems like a dear person to you." Wendy said to me.

"He is the person who I would die for." I said to her.

"He's that important to you." Wendy said with a nod.

"Yes he is that important." I said.

"WHERE AM I?" Falcon yelled as he woke up.

"In a hospital tent." I said as I placed a kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

"I'm going to get going..." Wendy said leaving the room.

"I've missed you." He said kissing me on the lips and I closed my eyes and let him Devore me.

"Falcon..." I said as we pulled away my lips tingly from the kiss.

"You better not leave me again." He said while his arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"REN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Screamed a group of guild members as they came into the medical room.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at the crowd.

"Let's go." Falcon said as me and him slipped out of the window.


	12. Chapter 11:Kidnapped

Chapter 11:Kidnapped

"Ah this is a good day." I said as I woke up in the cave-house next to Falcon.

"Morning." Robin said to me as he made breakfast.

"Morning Robin." I said to him as I gently got out of bed not waking Falcon.

"Do you still like him?" He asked me.

"Yes. He is the person who I would die for." I said as I grabbed my breakfast.

"BREAKFAST!" Avis, Falcon, and Hawk screamed waking up to the smell of breakfast.

"Falcon I would like to show you the town if that's ok." I asked him.

"Sure." He said as he woofed down breakfast.

"Let's go." I said as we both flew out of the cave-house.

"There's the guild." I said pointing down to the large building on the water.

"Can you still use your powers?" He asked me.

"Yes and you?" I asked.

"I still use my dark and wind magic." He said staring into my eyes.

"That's great. How would you like to join the guild?" I asked him.

"Of course I would." He said as we both landed in front of the guild.

"Hey Mirajane, Falcon would like to join the guild." I said to the white haired woman at the bar(Ren found out her name)

"Ok then let my put the mark on." Mirajane said as she stamped a gray mark on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Falcon said to her.

"No problem. She said as she walked back to the bar counter.

*Step Step* I heard footsteps over the hill.

"I have to go get something with Lucy." I said pulling Lucy into a side room.

"Why'd you take me here?" Lucy asked.

"Their coming for you." I told her.

"W-W-What?!" She stammered.

"This is only for your own protection." I said as I tied her up with rope and put a gag in her mouth.

"Ex-Quipt and Transformation:Lucy Heatfilia." I said as I transformed into Lucy.

"GIVE US LUCY HEARTFILIA!" A 16 year old girl with gold cat ears, amber slit eyes, a gold tail, fangs, and claws yelled as she kicked down the door.

"And if we don't?" Questioned Natsu.

"Then this will happen." She said as she ran with cat-like agility to him and she raked her claws down his stomach and he fell down.

"I'll come just please don't hurt anymore guild members." I said as I came out of the room still disguised as Lucy.

"Good." The cat-girl said as she picked me up.

"Don't forget me..." I said before I was knocked out.

LATER THAT DAY...

"Where am I?" I tried to say but I couldn't because there was a gag in my mouth.

"Good your up." The cat-lady said as we were flying over the land, me in her arms.

"WHERE ARE WE?" I yelled as a released a small amount of air to push the gag out of my mouth.

"Hm you got the gag out of your mouth. Well we are heading to a place known as the school." She said as we started descending towards a white building.

"THE SCHOOL!" I yelled with terror in my eyes.

"So you know about the school. Eh?"

"Sort of. One of my friends told me, but they are now long gone." I said as I took the terror in my eyes away.

"Amber! You're back!" Yelled an Eraser who I knew was Ari.

"Yeah I am and I have the girl who you couldn't capture." The cat-lady said as she handed me over to him.

"We'll take good care of her." Ari said with a malicious smile.

"LET ME GO YOU UGLY BEAST!" I yelled as I spat in his face.

"YOU ROTTEN BRAT!" He screamed as he stabs my cheek with one of his claw.

"ARI WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT THE GIRL!" Amber yelled at Ari as she took me away from him.

Amber carried me into the building and into a room.

"Here you go. I nice lovely cage!" She said laughing as she shoved me into a dog cage.

"Amber..." I started to say, but she left the room before I could finish.

Falcon's POV a few hours earlier...

"WHERE IS REN?!" I yelled as I frantically searched for her.

"She isn't here." Lucy said as she walked out of a room with rope in her hands.

"WEREN'T YOU TAKEN A FEW HOURS AGO?!" I yelled at her.

"It wasn't me. It was Ren. She just wanted me to be safe. She tied me up and locked me in one of the side rooms in the guild." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"D*** THAT GIRL!" I said as I opened my silver wings.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked me.

"To save Ren." I said as I flew off away from the guild.


	13. Chapter 12:Rescued

Chapter 12:Rescued

Ren's POV

"GET UP!" Amber screamed as she banged on my cage.

"I don't wanna." I said as I turned over.

"GET OUT!" She yelled as she opened the cage door and I fell on my head.

"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed my poor head.

*SLAM* Amber slammed me into the wall.

"What was that for!" I said as I tried to wiggle free from her grasp.

"I know you aren't Lucy, but instead you are Ren." She said.

"I know I am not Lucy, but I was just trying to protect my family." I said with tears in my eyes "please don't kill me."

"Family... I've never had a family..." She said as she loosened her grip on me.

"We aren't your enemy's, the Erasers are the real enemy." I told her.

"THEN WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME HERE WHEN YOU ESCAPED MANY YEARS AGO?!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Because the Erasers told us that you were dead! So, we didn't think you were alive!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"I have missed you old friend..." Amber said as she hugged me back.

"Here's how we will both escape..." I whispered in her ear.

Falcon's POV

"I've gotta keep flying..." I said as my magic was slowly draining from me.

"Lucy Heartfilia you are going to die here and now." That cat-lady who kidnapped Ren said.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I heard Ren scream as she banged on the cage.

"I have to save her." I said as I flew as fast as I could to the edge of the field, but I was too late to stop what happened next.

Ren's POV

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed as I banged on the cage bars.

"Time to die." Amber said with an evil smile.

"Well before I die I would like to say one thing... I AM NOT LUCY HEARTFILIA! EX-QUIPT:LIGHT WARRIOR!" I screamed as I transformed back into myself and changed into my light warrior armor.

"KILL REN!" Ari screamed from the front of the crowd.

"ANYONE WHO COMES CLOSE TO THIS CAGE WILL DIE! FULL CAT WOMAN TAKE-OVER" Amber yelled as her skin faded away and was replaced by golden fur.

"LIGHT MAGIC: STAR SHOOTER!" I yelled as stars rained down around the cage as the stars hit the Erasers, while Amber unlocked the cage.

"Now let's go before they get up." Amber said as I nodded in agreement.

"AERA!" We both shouted as we flew away.

LATER AT THE GUILD...

"OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Falcon said as he tackled me with a hug.

"Why's she with you?" He asked as he glared at the girl behind me.

"I helped her see who was the real enemy and her names Amber. Also, you don't want to anger her. Ever." I said to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just following orders because it was the only way they would let me live. Also, I would like to join the guild." Amber said with a smile.

"You didn't do this for your own benefit?" The master asked.

"Heck no! I am really a kind person, that is if you don't anger me because then things turn ugly."

"Ok then let her join the guild Mirajane." The master said waving over Mirajane.

"Sure!" Mirajane said stamping a gold guild mark onto her hand.

"Thank you Mirajane." I said to her as she walked back to the bar.

"YEAH WE HAVE ANOTHER EXCEED IN THE GUILD!" Happy yelled as he flew through the guild while he flew through the guild.

"GET BACK HERE YOU D*** CAT! I AM NOT AN EXCEED!" Amber yelled as she chased happy around the guild.

"Ah the guild is back to it's normal self." I said as Gray and Natsu were fighting each other and Amber was holding Happy in a head lock.

"Ren. You left us worried sick!" Robin, Hawk, and Avis said as they ran over to hug me.

"I'm sorry it's just that I needed to protect the guild because if they captured Lucy than the world would be destroyed." I said to them as a chair flew past my head.

"WHO THE H*** THREW THAT!" I yelled as I ran over to kill Gray and Natsu.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO! NATURE MAGIC: VINE GRASP!" I yelled as vines grew out of the floor and entangled Natsu and Gray holding them hostage. "Much better." I said walking away as Natsu and Gray were trying to scream for help, but there was a vine in their mouths like a gag.

"I need to hire you to stop them from fighting instead of me doing it." Erza said as she was eating a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU D*** CAT!" Amber screamed as she ran after Happy who stuck a fish in her mouth, but she knocked over Erza's cake by accident.

"M-M-My cake..." Erza stuttered.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Lucy screamed as everyone ran away from Erza.

"I WILL KILL YOU TWO!" Erza yelled as she ran after Happy and Amber with a sword in each of her hand.

"Animal Soul:Mouse." Amber said turning into a small mouse and running through a hole in the wall.

"HAPPY! IF YOU HADN'T STUCK THE FISH IN HER MOUTH THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED OVER MY CAKE!" Erza screamed as she lunged at Happy.

"Natsu! Erza's being mean to me again!" Happy whined as he flew over and hid behind the vine tangled Natsu.

"DIE HAPPY!" Erza said lunging at Natsu who's eyes were wide with terror.

"Leave Natsu out of the fight!" I said as I stood in front of him with my wings open as I was protecting him from Erza.

"Tsk." Erza said as she walked out of the guild.

"HAPPY DON'T PICK ON AMBER AGAIN!" I yelled at him as I released the vines holding Natsu and Gray.

"Aye..." Happy said weakly as he was scared of me.

"And Amber apologize to Happy." I said to her as she turned back into a "human".

"I'm sorry Happy that I have anger issues." Amber said to Happy as she gave him an if you do this again I will wring your neck look.

"Good now were all friends again." I said with a happy smile as I walked over to bar.

"Oh yeah Cana. CUT BACK ON ALCOHOL!" I yelled at her and I walked out of the guild.

"Sheesh when did she become our Mother." Robin said.


	14. Chapter 13:Party

Chapter 13:Party

"I'm going to the guild with Hawk and Amber. Is that ok?" I asked Robin.

"Sure just make sure you come back later." He said.

"Great." I said with a malicious smile as we flew out of the house.

"Why are we going to the guild anyway?" Amber asked.

"The girls are having a party." I said.

"YEAH PARTY!" Amber yelled fist bumping the sky as we landed.

"HEY!" Erza and Lucy yelled when they saw us.

"HEY!" We yelled running over to them.

"Why are we having a party?" I asked them.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Amber yelled as she ran over to the bar to drink.

"Isn't she only 16?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but I can't control her." I said as I looked over to see that Amber was having a drinking contest with. Cana.

"LET'S PARTY!" Mirajane yelled as she passed out drinks.

"Come on Hawk, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" I yelled at her pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Ex-Quipt:Party Outfit." I said as my normal clothes faded away and were replaced by a green bikini top and a short white skirt.

"I'm leaving..." Hawk said as she tried to leave.

"NO YOU WILL STAY!" I yelled at her.

"DIE HAPPY!" Amber was screaming as she was clawing a pole.

"She's drunk..." I said as I saw Cana on the ground fainted.

"MORE SAKE!" I heard Erza yell as she was clearly drunk because she was banging a glass on the floor.

"Coming right up." Mirajane said giving her another glass.

"NATSU AND GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Erza yelled as she lunged at Hawk and I with a sword in her hand.

"She can't recognize faces when she's drunk." Lucy said.

"Oh. Ex-Quipt:Dual Blades." I said as I equipped two swords and I blocked her attack.

"WE AREN'T NATSU AND GRAY! WE ARE HAWK AND REN!" Hawk yelled at her but she didn't listen.

"Hawk I got this." I said as I pinched the side of her neck and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Hawk and Lucy yelled.

"The magic of pressure points." I said as I went to Amber who was still clawing the pole and pinched the side of her neck.

"That could come in handy..." Hawk said with a malicious smile as she was heading over to knock people out with pressure points.

"No no no Hawk." I said as I knocked her out by squeezing her neck.

"You know that they are going to kill you when they wake up right?" Lucy said.

"Nope because I put a little magic in my nails when I squeezed them, so when they wake up they won't know what happened." I said.

"That could REALLY come in handy some day when Natsu and Happy sneak into my apartment." Lucy said with a fiendish smile.

"If they come in your apartment again just yell my name out your window and I will come to kick them out for you." I said.

"NOW LET'S PARTY TILL WE DROP!" I yelled while heading over to the dance floor.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"WHAT THE H*** HAPPENED HERE!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they came into the guild to see all the girls were collapsed on the floor.

"It's morning already?" I said rubbing my eyes and waking up.

"No more sake..." Era mumbled as she started waking up.

"We had a party." I said while trying to fall back to sleep.

"YOU HAD AN ALL GIRLS PARTY AT THE GUILD!" They yelled.

"Yeah it was Mirajanes idea." I said with a grin.

"Oh Gods. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Robin and Falcon yelled as they were coming to the guild.

"What happened?" Hawk and Amber said as they woke up.

"Amber you fell unconscious for being drunk and Hawk, Erza was drunk so she accidentally knocked you unconscious.

"DIE! Hey... Guys..." Erza said waking up and staring at the boys with a weary smile.

"Do you remember how you fell unconscious?" I asked Erza.

"No. All I remember is I drank and everything from there is blurry." She said.

"Well I had to knock you unconscious because you were drunk and attacking everybody." I said as I tried to get up.

"Oh..." Erza said looking ashamed.

"Natsu... Where are you Natsu..." Lucy said still sleeping as reached out her arms.

"D***IT!" Natsu yelled as he woke her up by shaking her vigorously.

"REN! NATSU'S HURTING ME!" Lucy yelled as she woke up.

"Do I have too..." I said as I walked over to them both.

"YES!" Lucy yelled.

"Fine..." I said as I used my magic pressure point trick to knock him out.

"Now" I said turning to the other boys. "Help us clean up from last night or you'll end up like Natsu."

"YES MAM!" They yelled as they ran over to wake everybody else up.

"Good boys now I need to go somewhere quickly. Sorry. Aera." I said as I gained my wings and flew out of the guild and to the armor shop.

"Oh hello Ren. We have your order ready for pickup. One lightning armor, one elemental suit, one nature armor, one goth girl suit, martial artist, and ice armor. Correct?" The sales lady said.

"Yes that is correct and paid when I had them tailored. Right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you did. Sorry." She said as I left the store.

"Now onto the weapon store." I said as I ran down the street to the weapon store.

"Welcome Ren." The man behind the counter said as I walked in.

"Wow I've gotten famous." I said as I was admiring a long black sword in the corner of the store.

"Yeah you have as Fairy Tail's newest S Class wizard. Also, you don't want that sword. It's rumored to be cursed by the last user of that sword." He said.

"Hm cursed. Then let's put it to the test." I said as I threw the sword into the air and it fell down tip down, but it didn't hit my arm.

"I'll take it. Along with my order." I said as I took the sword out of the ground.

"Oh yeah your order, here you go. Excalibur, Nunchucks, Chains, and Death Scythe." He said handing me my weapons.

"And about the sword?" I asked.

"Oh yeah take it free of charge as a little gift from me." He said.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I put the sword into a holder.

"No problem and come again." He said as I left the store and I flew back to the guild.

"Sorry I was picking up an order I placed a while ago." I said as I walked back into the guild.

"What order?" Robin asked.

"Oh just some armor I needed tailored and some new weapons for my outfit." I said as I walked past him.

"What's that?" Erza asked pointing to the sword holder on my waste.

"Oh this is the Black Diamond Sword. It is supposedly made out of the hardest material ever and it's super sharp." I said as I pulled it out of the bag.

"OH WOW!" Erza yelled as she stared at it in awe.

"Yeah, well I found out that they have an armor and a weapon shop in town." I said as I put the sword back away.

"HOW DO I GET THERE!" Erza yelled with eager eyes.

"You just take a left in front of the guild and go up the 8th street..." I said as Erza ran out of the guild in the blink of an eye.

"WHY'D YOU KNOCK ME OUT EARLIER!" Natsu yelled as he ran toward me with an angry look on his face.

"Because I made a promise to Lucy to help her when she needs help." I said as my hand fell on the Black Diamond Sword's handle.

"REN! LET GO OF THE SWORD!" Falcon said as he ran over to stop me.

"No let her fight me." Natsu said as he advanced passed Falcon.

"Falcon I wasn't going to use the sword, but my new Ex-Quipt. Ex-Quipt:Goth Girl with chains." I said as my long brown hair was switched into short pigtails and I was wearing a black chocker, a short black dress, black leggings, black boots, black eyeshadow, purple lip stick, I had two spiky chains on each of my hips and a synth on my back.

"Your going to fight me in a dress." Natsu said as he advanced towards me.

"One this is my newest and strongest Ex-Quipt and two I know you are afraid of fighting me." I said with a smirk.

"H-H-How'd you know what I was thinking?" He said with a terror stricken face.

"I can read peoples thoughts with this Ex-Quipt." I said as I stared at him.

"Fire Dragon:Iron Fist!" He yelled as he ran towards me with a fiery fist.

"Chains:Wrap and Release." I said as I grabbed the chains from my hips, wrapped them around Natsu and released him into the wall behind him.

"Hm I guess he's down for the count." I said as I put the chains back on my hips.

"Fire Dragon:Roar!" Natsu shouted as he shot a fiery column at me.

"Death Synth:Cancel." I said as I pulled the black and dark purple synth off my back and canceled his attack.

"Fire Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu yelled as he charged towards me as he was engulfed in flames and charged with electricity.

"Goth Girl:Chain of Hearts." I said as my chains came off of my waste and changed themselves into one strong and long chain of tiny hearts.

"THIS ATTACK WILL HIT YOU!" Natsu yelled as he was getting closer and closer to me.

"Chain of Hearts secret technique: Broken Hearts!" I yelled as the hearts on the chain shattered and flew towards Natsu.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as the hearts pierced his skin drawing blood and I collapsed from overuse of magic, while he collapsed for blood loss.


End file.
